Words That We Couldn't Say
by Mandie Yuy
Summary: I went through and fixed all meh spellign errors. R because of language. ;P


Authors Notes: I dun own The GW boys, but I do own. ;) I used "Words That We Couldn't Say" from Cowboy Bebop for this ficcy, so enjoy! ;D Oh.. R&R, please..  
  
Key:  
  
[ Song Lyrics ]  
  
//Thoughts//  
  
*Cheap sound effects*  
  
[ We couldn't say them  
  
So now we just pray them,  
  
Words that we couldn't say! ]  
  
Heero stared blinded at the white walls surrounding him in a seemingly white serenity. He was completely lost in his thoughts, yet he was caught right up with them. Some certain braided American had caused him to feel funny things.. and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked it. He knew, well, her thought he knew what the feeling was. Love.. or was it lust? Ugh. He cursed himself mentally. Of course it was love... now he only had to find out a way to tell the crazy braided American how he felt..  
  
[ Funny, ain't it?  
  
The games people play.  
  
Scratch it, paint it..  
  
One in the same. ]  
  
It was 8:00 at "night" when Heero opened the door and walked into the safehouse, retreating from the artificial sky outside. He turned, tossing his coat onto the couch and blinked slightly when he felt a pair of familiar lips fall upon his. He blinked slightly and looked at Duo questioningly.  
  
"..Duo..?"  
  
Duo grinned up at Heero, violet eyes dazzling with as the light from the small lamp set upon a coffee table shined into his eyes.  
  
"Welcome him, lover.."  
  
Heero grinned and leaned down, taking possession of the boys mouth with a long, hot, drugging kiss that pulled them both slowly into a state of lust.  
  
Duo leaned into the kiss then jumped up a little, wrapping his legs around his Japanese lovers waist who quickly caught hold of his legs, walking to the couch before collapsing on top of it and Duo to continue the love play.  
  
Once again, as so many nights before, the two loves were tangled in a sweaty lust filled mass of limbs.  
  
[ We couldn't find them  
  
So we tried to hide them,  
  
Words that we couldn't say! ]  
  
"Duo..?" Heero asked, gently nudging the boy who lay weary, spent, and tired at his side in the lingering scent and aftermath of their love making.  
  
"Yes..?" Duo answered, turning on his side to face the stoic boy laying behind him.  
  
"I.. I l-- I was wondering what you were doing all day while I was gone." //Damn it!// Heero cursed himself mentally. //Had the chance and you failed once again!//  
  
[ It hurts, don't it?  
  
Fools on parade.  
  
Taint it, own it  
  
Chase it away. ]  
  
"..And that's where I was all day.." Duo finished his explanation with a small yawn.  
  
Heero tensed behind Duo causing Duo to tense up as well. Duo knew that if his lover ever felt he had done something wrong or didn't like something her did, he would get struck. He had a lot of bruises, but he could handle them.. for Heero's sake.  
  
That was the problem, though. Heero's beating had tainted Duo, causing him to change, mutate.. lose the cheerfulness that almost anybody used to be able to look forward to seeing. His facade was quickly shattering. He was finding it harder to find all the pieces of his mask and glue it back together since it had been shattered so many times by Heero, causing the pieces to get smaller and smaller until they were splinters, invisible to his eyes.  
  
*SMACK!* Duo felt a burning pain sear on his right cheek as tears clouded his once sleep glossed eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut to blink away the tears and looked into Heero's Prussian blue orbs that stared down at him with an intense anger that made Duo cringe.  
  
That night, after Heero had fallen asleep, Duo ran.. far, far away.  
  
[ We couldn't make them  
  
So we had to break them..  
  
Words that we couldn't say! ]  
  
Heero woke up to empty arms that were usually full braid and American after a night like the one he'd just had. So Duo had finally run away? Heero felt empty.. like he hadn't eaten in days. He curled up on the couch and cried slightly. He was such a fool. Such a fool..  
  
"I'm going to apologize to Duo.." Heero whispered as he got to his feet, slipping out of the blanket to retrieve some clothes to cover his naked body. "I have to find him.."  
  
[ Sometimes, baby  
  
we make mistakes.  
  
Dark and hazy  
  
prices we pay. ]  
  
It took a couple of hours for Heero to find Duo, but he did. He found Heero in the arcade he was usually in, sitting at one of the games and staring blankly at the screen. He looked empty, shattered, dead to the world.. and Heero knew it was all his fault.  
  
"Duo..?" Heero cooed softly from behind Duo.  
  
Duo jumped and spun around to meet two twin oculars of Prussian blue. "H- Heero.. what are you doing here..?"  
  
"Looking for you.." Heero mumbled as he reached out one hand to caress Duo's bruised cheek, but Duo flinched away from the caress, staring at him with wide violet eyes.  
  
The soft words of apology Heero was planning to say was snuffed out as anger took over his mind. "Go home.. Now." Heero growled.  
  
"N-no!" Duo hissed, starting to stand up.  
  
*SMACK!* "I SAID GET. HOME. NOW." Heero growled, almost every single pair of eyes focused on the two young lovers.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Duo screamed as he got to his feet, one hand pressed against his burning cheek as he ran out of the arcade.  
  
"DUO!!" Heero called, anger forgotten as guilt kicked in. The door closed and suddenly.. suddenly Heero felt once again empty. Duo run from him.. and was probably never going to come back..  
  
"You're such a fool.. Heero Yuy.." Heero mumbled to himself as he slowly exited the arcade and escaped the curious eyes.  
  
[ I sit here on my shelf  
  
Just talkin' to myself  
  
Words that we couldn't say! ]  
  
"Heero! You fool!" Heero cried as he slammed his own fist into his cheek, the pain the only thing keeping him in reality and allowing him for a few brief seconds to escape the harshness of reality.  
  
"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! Some simple words and you couldn't even say them!" He yelled as he sank to his knees and let tears escape the prisons in his eyes for the very first time and freely run down his cheeks. "He's gone because of you.. You chased him away.. idiot.. baka baka baka.."  
  
[ Some day, maybe,  
  
we'll make it right  
  
Until that day  
  
Long endless nights. ]  
  
Heero laid in the cold bed he'd been occupying for at least a month now. He didn't want to eat, sleep, get up, or move.. he just wanted to lay there.. wait for Duo to bounce back into the safehouse with his usual cheery face and seducing pair violet hues, but he knew he was asking too much.. a theory he was creating to make himself feel whole.. follow a theory it becomes your reality.. he was dedicating his reality to something that didn't exist.  
  
He was sick of not doing anything, though.. so he got up, dressed, and went out to look for his one and only, his all, his life.. his love.  
  
[ We couldn't say them  
  
So now we just pray them,  
  
Words that we couldn't say! ]  
  
About three weeks later, Heero had finally caught up with Duo.. in a sense. He caught up with Duo's body.. but.. not his heart.. not his soul. Heero caught up with a cold, stiff, unliving Duo.  
  
"Duo.. Duo please wake up.." Heero whispered, shaking the braided boy slightly. "Duo.."  
  
Once again, a small shake was given to Duo. "Please.. don't leave me.." Heero began crying as he hugged the now dead boy in his arms, rocking back and fourth slightly. "I'm sorry.. oh God, Duo.. I'm so sorry.. I love you, Duo.. please wake up.. Don't leave me.. Duo.. Duo..! DUO!!!"  
  
That night, the world went quiet, the animals stilled, and two stars fell from the sky, signaling that two souls had been lost.. and two lovers had made-up somewhere in another world under another set of stars. [ 1 ]  
  
~Owari!!~  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
[ 1 ] There were three more verses, but they just repeated themselves so I didn't bother.. plus I started losing my inspiration around the end of the fic.. u.u  
  
Duo: Why do you love to torment me so..?  
  
Mandie: Because you keep me hangin' on..  
  
Heero: But that's another fic! - Pulls the curtain closed and proceeds to help Duo beat the living HELLO out of their writer. - 


End file.
